


It's all for you

by LessthanLuna



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:33:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LessthanLuna/pseuds/LessthanLuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas have a daughter. Obviously the baby will need things but a lot of these things creep Dean out. So he'll have to man up and handle it.... Even if it includes a few "just in case" exorcisms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's all for you

**Author's Note:**

> This idea popped into my head along with the notion that my nephews Kody bear is the devil. So I hope you like it

Castiel had accepted that there would be a period of adjustment when he and Dean had decided to start a family. For one thing until recently, even the mention of the idea had scared Dean shitless. Also he had known with their lifestyle there would have to be tweaks to traditional parenting, But this… this was just weird  
“Dean… what on earth are you doing?”  
“N-nothing.” the hunter replied sheepishly.  
“Then would you care to explain why you have our daughter's bear in a devil's trap?” the former Angel inquired.  
“Not really.” Dean answered with a cheeky grin “I mean if I have the choice….”  
His angel crossed his arms and adopted a stance that let the green eyed Winchester know that he wasn't about to joke his way out of this.  
“Are you 1000% she even needs this thing?”  
The angel sighed. It was an old argument by this point. Dean would ask if their daughter did in fact need certain things mostly because they creeped him the hell out.   
“Cas why does she need this thing? It looks like baby bondage for fuck's sake!”  
Cas would be forced to explain that yes of course she did and why. "Dean it's a papoose and of course she needs it. It enables you to carry her around the house with you and keep your hands free.”  
And Dean would unhappily accept this usually with some snark(“Why the hell do I need my hands free? I raised Sam without this creepy shit!”) because damned if his princess wasn't going to have everything she needed.  
That bear though…..  
" Yes Dean. She needs it. It provides brain stimulation and interacts with her in a way that promotes appropriate neural connections. "  
“And I know that's important,but cant we find something else for her? I mean, the damn thing is freaky as hell!”  
“What's so *air quotes* 'freaky' about it?"  
"The damn thing talks on its own!"  
"Its supposed to Dean" the angel replied with an exaggerated eyeroll  
“Not when no ones around! I was changing the baby in our room and I heard the damn thing shout "That Tickles!" I almost had a heart at- why are you laughing,Cas this is serious! I think this stupid toy is possessed! ”  
When Cas regained the ability to breathe he managed to gasp out “What would possess a bear Dean?”  
“I dunno…. But safety first dammit! So I'm exorcising it… just in case.”  
Cas patted his hunter on the shoulder. "Whatever helps you sleep at night tiger."  
Dean placed his hands on Castiel's waist. "You help me sleep at night." He said with a smile before planting a relatively chaste kiss on his angel's mouth. “But right now I got work to do.”  
Cas walked shook his head and smiled as he headed for the door. "You're an excellent father Dean."  
“Thanks babe.” Dean smiled back.   
The last thing Cas heard before closing the door was a familiar incantation.


End file.
